Operation Endgame
by Hanari502
Summary: It has been 6 years since the Keroro platoon first stepped foot on Pekopon, but time has gone by much faster on the Keron Star. The military officials have had it up to here with Keroro's lack of progress and have decided to 'gently' nudge them in the right direction. This story is a complete remake of Operation: Chizuzu and Mizuzu, which has been deleted as to not confuse people.


Hello dear reader. I apologize profusely for the multiple edits I've made to this story but, as the saying goes, the only thing constant is change.

I've recently begun working on a sequel fic for this one called Project C, and due to the direction the sequel is going I've decided to go back and remake this story for the umpteenth time, and by remake I mean completely taking down Operation Chizuzu and Mizuzu to make way for this one. I apologize for dragging you all along with me on this wild and crazy ride of a fic, because half of you remember what the other one used to be like and you may or may not like the changes.

That being said, this fic is going to be under some heavy construction for the next however long I've decided to rework it, so please bear with me as I work the story to its greatest potential. After all, its very important that this story and its sequel match up in terms of continuity and plot.

I should also include a disclaimer that I do not, under any circumstances, claim ownership of any of Mine Yoshizaki's work. I do not claim ownership of the Keroro platoon, I do not claim ownership of Natsumi and Fuyuki, and I don't claim ownership over anything other than my own two characters and the adventure I set them on.

This story contains orikeros, some swearing, and mild violence. So there's a heads up.

Please rate and review if you can. I'm really proud of what these stories are shaping up to be. And please if you could go read Project C. Even though its a sequel story it is still a completely different storyline with completely different characters and a different plot, so you'll be able to read both fics as they update.

Thank you for supporting me and reading my fic!

* * *

**~*~*Chapter one*~*~**

**Interruption**

* * *

Far above Earth, past the edge of the galaxy and through the endless void of space sat a very large, very gold mothership. A very large gold mothership that happened to be owned and operated by the Military officials of the 58th planet from the Gamma Planetary System, otherwise known as Keron. The ship itself too, had a name. A name that was feared throughout many galaxies and many planetary systems, for everyone knew that whatever came from The Keron Star was nothing but bad news. But then again, considering its inhabitants were a race known for invading planets left and right throughout the vast expanse of space didn't help their reputation very much.

Of course, there were some times when the invasion platoons that left the sanctity of the floating gold ship were...less than exceptional in their job description. Times, for instance, such as the departure of the Keroro Platoon.

But this is not one of those times.

Five officers, all Colonel in rank, sat in five chairs around a circular table, leaving one empty. The room was dark, illuminated only by a single screen in the middle of the table that displayed the five faces of the Keroro Platoon. The colonels, draped in the darkness and completely obscured aside from the symbols on their hats, sat and quietly waited for the final member to join them. The topic of conversation was clear and the consensus of the group had been decided long before the meeting ever started, long before any of them had even spoken to each other. They didn't need to speak to know that their thoughts were the same.

The door to the meeting room opened and shut quickly as the sixth member arrived. He walked to the middle of the room and sat down, the star on his helmet reflected in the light of the screen. The head General of the Keron Army cleared his throat.

"Well then..." He folded his hands and placed them on the table. "We seem to have quite the predicament now don't we."

"It's such a shame..." one of the Colonels spoke, voice old and slow as his triangle symbol shone in the dark "To have gathered so much potential into one platoon...only to have it wasted on one planet."

"Now, now." a second colonel chimed in, this one female "It's not just 'one planet' you know. Its Pekopon."

"That makes no difference!" A third spoke up, voice harder and rougher with a square symbol "It shouldn't matter whether or not it's a popular tourist planet, they were given a mission and they are failing it."

"You're certainly hot blooded today..." The first spoke again. "The Pekoponians are not as advanced as we are...by means of technology. They haven't completely grasped...that life forms other than them even exist yet."

"Which is why it's absolute bullshit that they haven't invaded it yet!" The third fought back. "Their platoon is made up of some of the most naturally talented men in our enlisted field. One of them, if you don't remember, used to be a major!" He brought a finger down hard on Kururu's picture.

A fourth voice scoffed, a much younger voice belonging to an plus sign insignia "Natural talent didn't work out very well for 'em y'know? We've given 'em plenty a time an' they still haven't managed ta do much y'know?"

The general held a hand up and the group fell silent. "It seems as though we have all acknowledged that the Keroro Platoon has taken far too long in their endeavor. While they have sat on their planet for several years, we out on the Keron Star have endured several hundred. This lack of discipline that they have been showing isn't anything we can put up with any longer. So, I think its best to discuss our options before we take any action."

"Options?" The angry square one spoke up. "What options do we have other than discharging them and replacing them?!"

The woman put a hand on his shoulder. "Now now, The Keroro Platoon has been known to show a remarkable amount of willpower and conviction during trying times. When faced with strong opponents they have indeed come through with incredible results."

"Yeah, like when they totally beat th' Garuru platoon y'know?" The fourth one piped up "I heard once that they turned inta dragons. Wish I could be a dragon..."

"Quiet you." the angry one barked "I say we strip them of their titles and send a new squad after them."

"Hey, hey is that any way t' speak ta someone equal yer rank?" the younger one leaned forwards, the barest hint of green glowing off of his skin. "B'sides, it's not like they're completely failin' yeah? They've got a base of operations, an their connections 're pretty powerful." He tapped Tamama's picture on the screen, referring to Momoka and her army. "They already got ev'rythin they need ta invade, the only probl'm is that they just haven't done it yet."

"And why haven't they?!"

The eldest one with the green triangle symbol cleared his throat. Everyone stopped arguing and turned their attention to him.

"The reason...I do believe...that the Keroro Platoon has not invaded Pekopon yet...is because they have grown too complacent with their station there..." He pressed Keroro's picture on the screen and multiple video clips of Keroro going about his day, vaccuuming and building gunpla and having a meeting, danced about the screen. "The position they have placed themselves in...in the house that their main base is currently located...is...from what my officers have gathered from Sergeant Major Kururu's cameras...is a very comfortable one. One that I do not think they plan on giving up...anytime soon."

"But they can invade if they wanna, yeah?"

"Indubitably..." he nodded "If provoked...or persuaded enough...provided that one Natsumi Hinata...and Fuyuki Hinata are removed from the equation...I believe that the Keroro platoon could easily conquer Pekopon...in less than a day in their time."

"So..." The general mused. "They just have to be 'persuaded' to invade? We already sent the Garuru platoon after them, and multiple Kiruru devices. What more persuasion could they possibly need?"

"Perhaps, the persuasion of a friend~?"

Everybody looked towards the sixth keronian, the one who hadn't spoken throughout the entire meeting. He smiled, rectangular glasses glinting in the light of the screen, a pitchfork logo on his cap complimenting the devilish smile on his face. The general leaned back in his seat.

"Well then Doctor," he started "If you would be so kind as to enlighten us as to what you're scheming in that machine of a brain you have."

"You flatter me General~" The doctor started, folding his hands together and placing his elbows on the table. "I have been making progress on my Projects, as you are all well aware. And while I would lo~ve to send any of them down to 'persuade' the Keroro Platoon into invading what is cle~arly an important landmark for a lot of alien lifeforms, we already know that using force is for the brainless at this point~"

"Get on with it Doctor."

"I would like, with your permission of course, to send one of my more...successful~ endeavors to them." He eyed the angry one "I would also like to borrow one of the men currently enlisted in your applications department."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I believe that experimentation leads to results. Your Capture Squads are pure proof of my methods~"

The angry one scoffed "How do you know that any of the men in my applications department are even good enough to send down. They're nothing right now!"

"Ah~" The doctor interrupted "Almost nothing."

He pulled out a small rectangular device and placed it down on the table display. The images of the Keroro platoon and Keroro's videos vanished, only to be replaced by a single image of a much different Keronian, with grey skin and a purple cap and dress, pink eyes and glasses.

"This one, would be very useful to me~"

The angry one blinked and leaned forwards, a hint of orange on his skin as he tried to get a better look at the upside-down picture of this girl. "You had that with you this entire-"

He was silenced by the Generals hand on his shoulder. The General examined the Keronian on the screen and leaned forwards.

"Okay then Doctor. Let's hear your plan."

The doctor grinned. He always got what he wanted in the end. "Well~. If you insist~"


End file.
